If You Play With Fire, You Won't Always Get Burnt
by Maniac Conlon
Summary: Maniac loves fire. But will she play with the wrong kind. Ok, lame summary, but it's better then that! So R&R!
1. In the Beginning

AN: This is my fanfic….um…disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Newsies, Disney does, so please don't sue me…..I do however own Maniac, so don't steal her or I'll get the FBI to hunt you down. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I own some of the other characters such as Starstruck so don't steal them either. Ok byebye now. R&R! Please! Now read! The send me FB! Go! Now! Stop reading this! Read the story!  
If You Play With Fire, You Won't Always Get Burnt  
By: Maniac Conlon  
Rated: PG-13 for language and maybe later something else, I dunno.  
Read and Review!  
  
"C'mon Maniac, where you writing again? You just got ink stains on my shirt," complained Starstruck. Maniac gulped when she saw the hand print of ink she had made when she had put her hand on Star's shoulder. Then she shrugged.  
"You'll get over it," Maniac said. She looked at her hands though. Newsprint and ink. There was always newsprint and ink on her hands. She shrugged again. She picked up her hardcover notebook, one of her favorite possessions, and her pen and continued writing what she fondly referred to as her book. She let NO ONE read it, and had almost lit Drac's hands on fire one time. She had major ink stains on her hands because she like to run her hand over the page when she was done with it, goodness knows why, and because she was left handed. That didn't help much, considering she had to drag her hand across the paper when she wrote.   
"PYROMANIAC!?!?!?!?! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" she heard Spot call her name from the bottom of the steps. She smiled and made one of her famous smart-ass comments before she left.  
"Duty calls," she commented as she slipped off of her top bunk and made her way through the fairly crowded room. She took the less traveled stair case of the 2 in the Brooklyn lodging house, silently, as she always walked, not mouth-wise, but footsteps-wise. She didn't know how to shut her big mouth. Spot was standing at the base of the other staircase, and was about to yell for her again. She slipped up behind him.   
"PYROMAN----" he was cut off as Maniac slipped her hand over his mouth. He attempted whirling around, but it didn't exactly work, and Maniac and Spot both ended up on the ground. Maniac didn't mind this at all. She had had a crush on Spot ever since she had come to stay and the lodging house and be a newsie. Although she did have a crush on him, they still managed to argue, but she managed to keep her sarcasm and cool.  
Maniac started laughing and she couldn't stop. Spot just lay there on the floor and looked at her. She was laughing uncontrollably, her small frame shaking with her laughter. Spot started laughing just from watching her, and they were both on the ground laughing their heads off for a good while until Gunther walked through the door.  
Gunther pointed at Maniac and Spot immediately jumped up off the floor, dragging Maniac up with him. Spot cleared his throat. "Umm.…yeah. Maniac, why'd ya light Gunther on fire?" Not that he minded, he didn't like Gunther too much, but he had a soft spot (no pun intended) for Maniac.  
"He was bothering me," Maniac said innocently, "Is there something wrong with defending myself?"  
Spot just shook his head, this girl. She was something completely different. Something he didn't mind. Despite the fact that she could out argue him. He was afraid of her. Not that he would admit it, heck no, he was Spot Conlon. He just didn't want to get set on fire. 


	2. Chappie 2! (so far untitled...cant think...

Heyhey everybody! I don't have the list of people that reviewed last time, but I know who you are...grr….ok not really, but review again! Luffles and huggles! Let's see if I can remember…umm…there was Chelci (of course) and Mondie, and umms…I think Misprint, *hits head* Damsel O'Kelly, Trixie…and uhh….oh yes! Anonymous…I don't know who you are J but thanks for reviewing anyhow! :)  
  
  
"Well…no more setting people on fire," Spot adlibbed, although he could care less….about…well, anything. Maniac shrugged and turned to walk back upstairs.   
  
Gunther glared at Spot. "Oh thanks Conlon. You really lay a beating on her. Why don't you ease up a little," Gunther said, sarcastically.   
  
Spot glared at him and followed Maniac up the stairs. The bunkroom had lazily stale air from the fact that no one felt like opening a window, so Spot did so and climbed the fire escape up to the roof.   
  
He sat down with his back to the chimney and took a deep breath of the smoggy-fresh (oxymoron) New York City air. He saw out of the corner of his eye someone climbing up onto the roof as well and he tensed visibly.  
  
"Relax Spot, it's just me," Maniac said. "What ya doin?" she took a seat beside him and drew her legs up to her chest.  
  
"It's great up here. You can see the whole skyline…all the buildings, and bridge. But there's so much bad in the city. Most of it was already reached my boys. I've had more then my fair share," he said, avoiding her question for the moment. "I come up here to think, to get away from life. Escaping from life once in a while is the best thing you can do for yourself. Maybe I do it too much." The whole time he was talking, they never once looked at each other. He finished talking, and they looked at each other at the same time. Maniac started cracking up, then Spot did too. Maniac grew silent and gazed at the setting sun.  
  
Spot looked at her and became silent. He stared at her. The blissful grin that was usually splashed cockily over her face had melted into serious lines of despondency. (AN: ooo big words….AND I spelled them right. So there.)   
  
"What's wrong?" Spot asked. He had never seen her like that. He got no response. "Maniac? Pyromaniac?" she blinked. "Well," Spot thought, "At least she's alive." she sat like that for a good five or so minutes. "Pyromaniac Davies!" he said.  
  
She snapped her head in his direction. "What?" Spot laughed.   
  
"You've been another world for like…10 minutes, leaving me here to do, well, nothing."  
  
"You never do anything," said Maniac, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I do plenty of stuff! I read, eat, umm….sleep, shower, and I am in charge of about 70 other guys, and girls, ranging from ages 5 to 18. How many 16 year olds can say that?"  
  
Maniac shrugged. "I can't, but then again, I'm only 15," she smiled sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me Your Greatness, I feel like hurting somebody."  
  
"Mind if I come?" asked Spot.  
  
"Lemme think," she said. "Umm…yes." she smiled and climbed all the way down the fire escape and jumped to the ground. Spot was about 3 steps behind her the whole way.  
  
"Maniac, where're you going?"  
  
"Manhattan," she said without looking at him.  
  
"Well, I need to go to Manhattan." Spot decided then and there.  
  
(AN: ewww…my dads watching the Croc Hunter and they wanna mate these horny kola bears….nasty)  
  
"That's nice," said Maniac.  
  
"Who're ya gonna hurt in Manhattan?"  
  
"Whoever pisses me off."  
  
Spot smiled, shrugged and fell into step with her.  
  
Ok, I know it was really really short, sorry! But I don't have any ideas! If ya wanna help me…please do!  
Luffles!  
Rachel aka Timber or Maniac 


	3. In Which What You Want To Happen Happens

THANKYES ALL YE REVIEWERS!!! Alright, here's the master list: Mondie, Sexydaddymagnet69 *ChelChel*, Beth, and Feisty! SHE CAME BACK! PARTY! hehehe. Well, here it is  
  
For a girl-Maniac was sure being hard to talk to. Spot, the all manly hero-type he considered himself was not going to spark up a conversation with a weird younger girl. She was like a younger sister--but no, Maniac was too….odd to be anyone's younger sister. Or anyone's sister at all, or daughter for that matter.  
  
She just plain wasn't normal. She liked to set things-and people-on fire. Usually girls were afraid of fire and needed Spot to protect them from the evil flames. Maniac would probably set Spot on fire if she had the chance. It didn't seem like Maniac would need a guy for anything, ever. It was weird that she had had a long serious relationship with Race. He had heard bad things about that. He sort of had a blatant disrespect for Race after that.   
  
Sometimes when he talked to her it was hard to believe she was actually a girl. She had this easy way of listening that almost made you think she wasn't paying attention, but you knew she was. He had never asked her for girl advice before-somehow he knew she'd have even less idea about what he was talking about then she did. He'd never seen her hanging out with a girl before. He wondered if she had any friends. He wondered if she needed any friends.   
  
She seemed to be the self-obeying type-the type who didn't care what anyone thought about her. She disrespected authority of every kind, and tried to talk to people as little as possible. She got into multiple fights every week, mostly because her smart mouth had left her brain in the dust. She usually won too.  
  
She had sort of a haunting beauty though. It was there, but you just had to get through her image. Image meant everything to survive in Brooklyn. Brooklyn belonged to Brooklyn. Don't mess with Brooklyn. You mess with one of Brooklyn, you mess with all of Brooklyn and Brooklyn is not something to be mess with.   
  
Spot's mind wandered back from Brooklyn to Maniac. They were crossing the Brooklyn Bridge and Spot gazed out over the water. The swirling blue-green-gray of the waters made his eyes seem as if they were, too, swirling and rushing past boats on the water. He gazed over at Maniac who was staring up at the sky the blue of it making her green eyes seem like the sky. For a flash he saw true beauty in her tough features. She was transformed for a split second before his eyes into something else. Something he never would have expected……then it was gone.  
  
He stared at her intensely, for the first time ever really studying the 15-year-old he had always just taken for granted. She had a different beauty, one that no amount of bullshit would be able to take away from her--not that she'd ever put up with any bullshit at all. She had this hair-Spot had always been a hair man-that curved down her arched back and had a glint in it that was lighter then the rest of her hair. Her hair shimmered with mahogany but there were golden strands that highlighted it and shone in the sunlight. No hat topped her hair and it was freely swishing across her shoulders and back as she walked. There was a certain swish of confidence.  
  
Next were her eyes. Spot was standing close enough to her to be able to study her eyes. They glistened in the sunlight and blue sky that floated above their head. He had seen her eyes before, and they had seemed like nothing special, just hazel. But now he was tints of blue intertwined with the ever present green. The green was jade green either, he had seen too many dishonest jade-eyed girls, he just didn't like it. They were pale, almost sea green that seemed to float. They'd get even lighter and almost look like a tan color when she was ecstatic and her eyes got so dark brown-almost black-when she got mad.  
  
He looked at her face. She had perfectly arched eyebrows that shone with the same mahogany as her hair. Above the left one there was a small white scar that contrasted her tanned skin. Her skin was smooth and tanned. She had long dark eyelashes and round curved lips, although they were usually smirking or scowling.   
  
Then there was her body. Spot made himself stop thinking before he started thinking about her body. Her had scoured every inch of her body with his eyes. There was a sinking feeling in heart and it felt like it had fell into his stomach. He tried to shake the feeling away, but it dwelled in the pit of his stomach and nothing he thought about could get it away.  
  
~*~*~Manhattan~*~*~  
  
Spot had pulled some strings and convinced Maniac not to set anything on fire, or start any fights. They were sitting in a booth with Jack, some girl named Chelci, with free food sitting in front of them.  
  
Spot was suddenly and unnervingly aware of how close he was to Maniac. Her leg brushed against his, and whenever she threw her hair over her shoulder it almost hit him in the face.   
  
She wasn't being her sarcastic hate-world-kill-all self. She had felt Spot staring at her on the way to Brooklyn. She had tried not to acknowledge his searching eyes. What had he been looking at her for? She knew that he would never consider looking at her like that. He considered her….an violent kid who he could boss around. But he was so hot. He wasn't being himself either, she wondered what his problem was.  
  
Maniac pushed her food around her plate, not eating anything, and Spot quickly ate it. Jack and Chelci talked away, ignoring Spot and Maniac's unwillingness to talk.   
  
As soon as Spot finished, he tried to get out of the uncomfortable situation that he had gotten himself and Maniac in. "Look guys, it was really great to be here--but we've really got to get back to Brooklyn. Leader duties," he smirked half-heartedly.  
  
Jack frowned, "Why don't you guys stay for awhile! You just got here!"  
  
Maniac scowled at him, "I have some previous engagements to take care of. We're leaving," she said coldly, and took Spot's arm and dragged him out. Normally Spot would have been pissed off that she was dragging him somewhere, but he was just paying attention to her fingers gripping his arm.  
  
He shook the thoughts out of his head and pulled his arm free from Maniac's grasp. "What do you have to take care of in Brooklyn?" Spot asked.  
  
Maniac smirked. "Nothing, I could tell you wanted to get out of there, but didn't want to be rude, so I did it for you."  
  
Spot shook his head at her. They walked in silence for awhile. Maniac was wondering why she was feeling Spot's eyes on her so much. There had to be some logical explanation for it--she just couldn't think of one. Now, Maniac was not known for avoiding the subject, so she pounced on Spot, "Why are you staring at me?" she asked, whirling around to face him.  
  
Spot was taken aback--girls usually weren't think blunt. He stumbled around for words, ums and uhs were the only thing he could think of. His jumbled brain couldn't produce anything useful. Just trust your instincts, Conlon. She was standing only a couple of inches away from him and he could feel his hormones taking over. "Dumbass Conlon," he whispered to himself before taking her in his arms and kissing her.  
  
She couldn't-didn't want to-squirm away. But since when had Spot started thinking of her like this? It was weird. She had had no idea this was coming. Was this some weird fantasy of hers? She wanted someone to tell her if this was really happening.  
  
It was all over as soon as it started. Spot was standing there, breathing hard, and staring at her. She was stunned, looking at him. He was better then she'd expected him to be. It was a weird, yet charming surprise. She figured after kissing all those girls it would sort of be reaction instead of ardor. Or whatever it was that made normal guys want to kiss girls. Not like she would know--her only relationship-Race-was all a blur of too much too fast with too little thought involved. It was all feeling and no contemplation.   
  
All this was running through her head. Spot was only thinking one thing. Man that felt bizarre. He was used to kissing girls so he could have fun, because it was required--not because he wanted to. Now he wanted to kiss her again. So he did so. This time nothing went through her head. Then she remembered and pulled away.  
  
Spot looked confused--what had he done wrong? He thought it over carefully and couldn't find anything. He chose his words cautiously. "What went wrong?"  
  
"There was no thought. There was no talk. There was nothing but passion. You probably heard…" she trailed off.  
  
Spot felt like smacking himself or kicking himself or something. Of course she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. What an idio, you are Conlon. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I'll kiss you, as long as you promise it's nothing more then kissing. Not commitment," she said. He nodded. This was going to be hard.  
  
REVIEW! Click the little button. Thanks ya. 


End file.
